


Send the signal

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Dates, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a rocky start on what one of them thinks is a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send the signal

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

"And I'm usually not good at hiding. I figured you'd catch on when I suggested we get a drink," Stiles said with a grin, across the table from Derek.

Derek was staring at him with an odd expression like he caught a weird smell.

"You okay?" Stiles asked worriedly, suddenly very concerned with how he read this situation.

"I thought..." Derek started, then trailed off looking into his glass.

Stiles felt everything inside him deflate, like a shitty balloon. He nodded and fished for his wallet, pulling out a twenty and throwing it on the table as he slid out of the booth.

"Sorry I wasted your time," Stiles muttered as he left.

Before he could make his escape Derek's hand shot out and caught his shirt, pulling him back. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw he was blushing a little.

"And I'm usually not good at picking up on signals."

 Stiles grinned.


End file.
